I'm Still Not Over You
by Wolf Ghost Love 4 LYF
Summary: (Takes place years after show, OOC warning, M/M 18 Content) Discord reappears in Spike's life and crosses boundary lines.


It was a peaceful day in Ponyville, all was as routine. Nothing boring, nothing exciting happening for the time being. The purple dragon Spike wandered about, trying to clear his mind of something, or someone to be more specific.

Spike was in adolescence by now, and without the pulls of greed to advance his growth progression rate, he grew was able to transition and grow into his body. His arms, legs, torso and tail had lengthened over the years, his round snout elongated and his ear fins spread and lengthened. His bright lavender scales had darkened along with the green spikes that ran along the top of his head to his back.

Discord had taken a deep interest in Spike's maturity and decided to pursue the dragon. He constantly made passes at the dragon and with a hint of charm, he managed to have Spike.

Being the entity of chaos, Spike somewhat expected that their first time would be a bit rough. The dragon would only go so far into kinks and specific fetishes to find an even ground between them. As he would have guessed, things went in a way only Discord could have done it. The aftermath of a quite literal "Sideways Tango" resulted in a sore resulted in Spike having a sore tailhole and moderate bleeding.

Spike has long since overlooked that, it was their last encounter that had been haunting him for a while now.

Discord appeared from Celestia knows where with a proposition that Spike was hesitant in even considering. The hybrid creature advanced Spike without approval and began to put him through viral acts of humiliation and displeasure. By the end of the sexcapade Spike was left with an intense burning-white pain from below the ribs, severe internal bleeding, and a torn anus.

The dragon cried himself to sleep, to wake the next morning perfectly fine. He confronted Discord about what happened to find that it was just a dream (through a lengthy well-thought lie Discord had convinced him to believe).

Ever since, Spike had taken more caution around Discord. The dragon started to slowly drift away from the chaos lord, their interactions were less and less as the days turned into weeks.

With more time Spike needed to release Discord from his thoughts and he would find his distraction, in the form of a matured red stallion by the name of Big Macintosh. It would be a late night just outside of Ponyville that Spike would find comfort with the red stallion. For the first time in months Spike felt safe. Big Mac invited Spike to Sweet Apple Acres whenever he wanted to visit, so they could catch up more and spend some time together. The dragon graciously accepted the offer and made time in his day to visit often. In a matter of time, Spuke's thoughts about Discord weren't as prevalent. Every now and then he would have a moment but, Big Mac always seemed to get his thoughts in better places. A few weeks prior to now, the two admitted their feelings for another and had established a strong relationship.

Just as Spike was beginning to fully let go of Discord the beast began making contact with Spike again, and the dragon began to reminisce on their dynamics.

"That moment.. That drea- no. Nightmare.. It's when I lost hope for us. I can't forgive you. I won't forgive you. And I never will. I still remember those lonesome nights, where I longed for someone to hold me and let me know 'It'll be alright.' The long dreaded hours of restlessness, out of fear you'd be there. The countless moments of silence I suffered, too embarrassed to tell anyone what happened, or ask for help. And you know what I did? I walked; to move forward, to not dwell in the past of what happened, to continue living out my life, not worrying about you... to.. forget about you... But I can't. You are burned into my mind, I'll never be able to erase you, and it took some time to figure out why.. I need to remember you, to serve as a constant reminder that you're no good for me. No matter; how much I try to cover you up, what you promise, or what that tiny part of me that still has feelings for you says. We aren't meant to be. I've found someone that cares. I'm happy now.."

Spike gave a nod. "That seems about right." He had prepared that speech for his next run in with Discord. He made his way over to Sweet Apple Acres and walked up to the red and white barn doors. Spike had gotten comfortable enough with Big Mac and decided that today he would surprise him with a treat. He knocked against the weather-faded wood. "Hello?" He paused awaiting a response.

A few moments of no response, and Spike knocked again."Big Mac? Apple Jack? Anybody home? ...Granny Smoth? Apple Bloom?"

The door creaked inwards a few inches. Spike slowly pushed it and walked in, looking around. Nopony could be found. The dragon noticed a small slip of paper and picked it up.

"To Anypony this concerns,

We here at Sweet Apple Acres would like to apologize for any inconvenience this brings but, most of us have taken a short leave to spend time with family. We will be gone for two weeks, in the mean time if you request our services please leave a letter and we'll get right to it!

Take care - Apple Jack"

"So that means that somepony is still here." Spike set the note down and started looking for the pony that remained.

After a fruitless endeavor, Spike hurried outside to meet the red stallion in a head on collision course kiss. Spike fell flat on his rear as Big Mac simply shook it off.

"Hey there Spike, you okay?" He helped the dragon up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." He dusted off his tail.

"Came to visit me?"

"Yeah. I didn't cone at a bad time did I?"

"Nonsense little buddy, just a tad busy s'all."

"Why didn't you leave as well?"

"Couldn't leave these Acres unattended, and you wouldn't a' gotten the chance to run into me."

Spike nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head. "I guess that's true."

The stallion smirked. "Eeyup. I have a few more things to do, make yourself at home in the mean time. It shouldn't be too much longer."

"Okay, I have a something for you, try not to be too long." Spike kissed Big Mac's cheek, receiving a chuckle and nod from the stallion.

"Alright Spike, I'll be back as soon as possible." The red station slowly walked off into the fields.

Spike waved to him and walked inside. He sat down and patiently waited. His mind began to drift as ten minutes rolled by, imagining how things would play out.

Big Macintosh walking through that door, the two of them embracing. After some quality time spent together and a semi-romantic dinner, Spike getting the stallion to lay on his back followed by a sensual massage to relax him. And then the intimacy begins.

Spike shuddered in delight at the thoughts. He delved deeper into the scenario, shifting around slightly to keep himself from getting too excited.

The dragon had lifted the stallions legs and rested himself between his thighs. Spike's genital slit hard pressed against Big Mac's sheath, slowly grinding to erect them both. Soft moans escaped the two as their shafts lengthened. Spike took hold of the stallion's equine breeding rod in one hand and began slowly pumping. His other hand grasped his own length and slowly pumped. Big Mac's hips rolled forward in moderate thrusts as Spike slowly joined his hands together and put them in a frottage. Pre leaked from both tips and Spike slowly advanced, sliding his pucker up the length of the male's shaft. The moans grew louder and transitioned into panting and grunting. Spike smeared a mixture of their pre along both shafts and his tail hole. With a final slide up the stallion's length, he positioned himself correctly and began to slide back down, Big Mac's girth entering him and slowly pushing further in. A whinny and sharp hiss were soon heard. The stallion began thrusting into the dragon atop him. Spike held tightly to Big Mac, raising his tail more and leaning back into the male. It was pure bliss.

Spike opened his eyes. He looked down at himself, noticing his leaking, freed member. Taking a few moments to calm himself his shaft softened and retreated back into hiding. The dragon looked up at a clock and noticed that a little over an hour and a half had passed.

"Hm. I wonder if Big Mac needs help. He's been out there for a while." Spike began walking to the door when it opened to the familiar red stallion. "Big Mac. What happened?"

"Sorry about that, there were more things than I had thought."

"I wouldn't've minded helping you ya know."

"Probably would've gotten things done abit quicker.. Anyway, you had something for me?"

A smile came to Spike's face. "Yeah, I was thinking it would be nice if we spent the day together, don't you?"

"Well sure little buddy, and maybe as the day turns into night, we can see about some other things.." A smirk came to the equine's face.

Spike nearly melted yet held his composure. "That sounds..." He paused for a moment when something hit him. "A little too direct." He glared at the stallion before him. "You're not really Big Macintosh, just who are you?!"

The male's eyes dated back and forth. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Spike stepped forward. "Who are you?!"

Big Mac stepped back. "I'm Big Macintosh." _That blasted pony you love so much._

Spike's eyes widened. "What did you just say Discord?!"

The stallion's eyes closed and a smirk spread across his face. Upon opening, his normal green pupils were replaced by a pair of mis-match pupils. "You always have to figure me out one way or another."

Spike flashed his teeth. "What did you do with Big Macintosh?!"

Discord waved a hoof. "Oh he's fine."

Spike snarled at him. "Discord I am not playing one of your sick games! Where?! Is?! He?!"

"Oh come now Spike-"

"Do not give me that Discord!"

The draconequis gave an exaggerated sigh and snapped. A purple fog spiraled around him and he appeared in his normal form.

"What did you do with Big Macintosh Discord?! I swear if you did something to him-"

"I know, I know, you'll never talk to me again."

"Not just that Discord-"

"Mmmmph!"

Spike's eyes widened hearing the muffled yelp. He turned his head side to side trying to locate the source, knowing all to well whom it was. "Discord!"

The draconequis snapped his talons. Big Macintosh lowered from the ceiling. He hung upside-down from a pulley, ropes tied around his ankles, a gag stuffed in his mouth and covered with a banana. The stallion swung side to side as he struggled to escape.

Spike's maw gaped seeing Big Macintosh subdued. He immediately turned back to Discord with a vengeful glare. "Discord get him down!"

Discord leisurely floated over to the ensnared stallion and traced a line from the male's chest to his chin. "Oh but that wouldn't be much fun now would it Spike." He moved lower and creeper his paw towards Big Mac's groin. "Now lets see how _**big**_ , _Big Macintosh_ really is shall we?"

The captive stallion protested in muffled murmurs and violently shaking his head.

The draconequis' talons and paw smoothed over Big Macintosh's thighs before spreading them to get a magnificent view of the stallion's software. Smirking, he snapped, poofing up a lab coat, glasses and assorted tools floating around them. "Decent size, nice nice." He grabbed a pair of tongs and handled Big Mac's large balls. "Hefty." He used the various tools to size the stallion up before finally taking some measuring tape. "Larger than average! I must say _Big_ Mac, you live up to your name sake." He gave his signature cackle.

"Discord! Leave him alone!"

Discord turned to Spike. "Spike my dear dragon, we haven't even gotten to the real measurements yet." He smirked turning back to the stallion.

Spike grit his teeth. "Discord..."

Discord scooped up the male's orbs and pressed his nostrils to them deeply inhaling the scent. There was a subtle muskiness that came from Big Mac's scrotum that the draconequis detected. "Fresh, aroma. Not quite ripe yet.. And now for a taste-test!"

Big Macintosh gave a muffled yell in protest. Getting a chuckle from Discord.

"Discord! You better not!"

The draconequis turned to Spike again. "Or what? I've done _much_ worse before!" He turned back to Big Mac. "Now where were we? Ah!" Discord's tongue fell from his maw. Slowly he lapped over the stallion's luscious mottled orbs, smoothing them over with a fresh coating of warm saliva. "A fine specimen indeed!" Discord boasted in a cackle. He continued lapping his tongue over the male's balls until every inch was slickened in saliva and gleamed.

Spike clenched tight fists and growled. "Discord!"

The draconequis chuckled hearing the infuriated dragon spit his name with venom. "Hm. What have we here?" Discord slurped his tongue over the male's sheath, pushing the tissues inward. As his tongue flicked away, Big Mac's soft head poked out.

The equine groaned around the gag as his shaft followed after the head. His soft length twitched at Discord's ministrations and slowly plumped.

Discord took hold of Big Macintosh's length and began vigorously pumping him into an aching erection. "My my, you truly have proven your name's worth " _BIG_ Macintosh!" He looked over the well endowed bestowment. The male's 2.75 ft tricolored breeding rod pulsed in Discord's grip. The first quarter from the head down was a solid blackish-brown, which mottled into the healthy pink that was the next half of his length. The remaining quarter darkened back into a red that matched the stallion's fur. He gave a few squeezes, making Big Mac groan louder, before sliding his tongue up the length of the stud's hardware. "Exquisite! He's absolutely Marvelous!"

Spike's pupils narrowed into slit as he began to tremble. "Discord...!"

Big Macintosh shuddered feeling the draconequis' moist warn appendage travel up the length of his undercarriage. He tried to protest, giving more muffled murmurs.

Discord gave a smirk as his tongue swirled at the equine's head. He opened his mouth. "Down the hatch it goes!" He lowered onto the male's shaft immediately pushing the head to the back of his maw. He slowly forced the length into his throat and continued pushing it further, clenching and relaxing his muscles to keep Big Mac hard and nearing his release. He stopped when he reached the base, balls at his chin, and shaft reaching into his chest.

The stallion clenched his eyes tightly, the warmth was hard enough to fight off as is, but with the tightness, he couldn't find off the pleasure much longer.

Flames filled Spike's maw as he watched Discord engage Big Macintosh.

"I haven't had anypony reach the depths this one can, you picked very well Spike!" He gave his signature cackle. The draconequis spoke clearly, unmuffled by the large cock he was deep throating.

Big Macintosh struggled keeping his composure, moaning loudly although muffled through the gag. The vibrations around his shaft caused him to twitch out a copious rope of pre.

"There's no use in trying to fight it Big Macintosh, you'll have to **_CUM_** to an end eventually!" Discord cackled again.

The stallion turned his head side to side trying to resist the pleasure but his efforts went in vain as he caved to the draconequis' ministrations, releasing a muffled grunt and shooting his seed into Discord.

"There we are." He began retracting off of Big Mac's throbbing cock, allowing the male's cum to coat his throat. The flow began to weaken once he reached the back of his mouth. He slowly drug the softening shaft across his tongue, popping the limp dick out of his mouth. He ran his paw up the length of the stallion's meat, squeezing out a glob of cum that gathered at the tip. The draconequis slurped his tongue over the stallion's tip, flicking his tongue at his opening. "Quite a sweet taste, followed by a crisp and refreshing after taste."

Big Mac gave muffled complaints and moans as Discord continued milking him of his sweet nectar.

Spike stood glaring at Discord, biding his anger as he growled louder, cursing the draconequis.

Discord pulled off the male's head as he finished. "That's my type of drink."

"Discord!" Spike's voice deepened into a harsh growl.

The draconequis turned to him, smirking. "Well well, someone grew up a little."

"Big Macintosh is mine!" He snapped, flames filling his maw.

Discord released the stallion and slowly drifted down towards the dragon to look him over. "I'm liking this side of you."

The dragon's ear fins elongated along with his spikes, his body mass increased as new muscles enveloped his form. His build had went from thin to moderately bulky as if he had spent a number of months conditioning with weights. His teeth were sharper eyes narrowed and his tail became more slender. Along with the deeper voice and the addition of a few more inches, this was a completely different Spike.

Discord ran his talons over Spike's chest and some of his features. Spike tracked his movements in a glare. "Hmhnhn, Spike. Just look at you're body. I'll definitely be having more fun with the both of you."

Spike grabbed his wrist, stopping Discord from fully running up his neck. "No!" He grabbed the male's neck and slowly tightened his grip. "Look what you've done to me! I was doing so well without it. You know I hate what greed does to me!"

Discord smirked. "I don't care, I like Greedy Spike. You're more aggressive, it keeps things fun!"

Spike slammed him against a wall, still clenching tight to his throat. "You Bastard! How dare you?!"

Discord scowled at his retort. "How dare I?! How dare you!? Leave me for him!" The draconequis pointed to the tied up steed.

Spike's eyes widened, he looked over at Big Macintosh before turning back to Discord in a glare. "You're Jealous that you no longer have me!?"


End file.
